Noche de Amor
by Shazamfan96
Summary: Marinette tiene una pesadilla que la hace darse cuenta de que ama a Chat Noir, mientras que Chat piensa en lo mucho que le gusta pasar tiempo con Marinette. Esa noche ambos deciden confesarse al otro y revelar sus identidades, aunque al final no salió como esperaban.


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí con un one shot Marichat/reveal, no hay mucho que decir, solo que trabajo en una historia NinoxAlya ambientado en el mismo universo que una de mis historias anteriores, es algo así como una precuela, así que espérenla.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Noche de Amor**_

\- ¡CHAT! ¡NOOOOO! – gritó una muy cansada Marinette en medio de la noche, respiraba con fuerza y sentía como unas lágrimas caían de su rostro, había visto morir a Chat en sus brazos, lo había visto dar su último aliento antes de que sus ojos se perdieran en la nada, recordaba cómo se sentía la sangre que salía de su pecho y como su cuerpo se volvía frío.

Desde hace días Marinette ha tenido el mismo sueño una y otra vez desde que Chat la protegió de otro akuma que iba tras de su identidad civil, cuando lo vio caer de la azotea del colegio su corazón se detuvo, pensó que lo iba a perder para siempre y eso la asusto, por eso comenzó a tratarlo mejor, hablar con él más y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, aunque fuera como Marinette en vez de Ladybug.

* * *

Adrien Agreste se encontraba en su habitación pensando en una chica de pelo azul con coletas, lo extraño era que no pensaba en su Lady, más bien, pensaba en su princesa, en como su sonrisa le alegraba el día y en como su atención le llenaba el corazón de felicidad.

Desde hace dos meses que la visitaba cada noche como Chat y luego de la situación con el akuma se dio cuenta que le gustaba tener a Marinette en su vida, tanto así que ya ni llamaba a m'lady a Ladybug, ya no ansiaba pasar tiempo con Ladybug, ansiaba pasar tiempo con su princesa.

\- Plagg, ¿te has preguntado alguna vez si tu alma gemela no es tu alma gemela? – preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Camembert siempre ha sido mi alma gemela – le respondió.

\- No ayudas Plagg - le respondió el chico.

\- Mira Adrien, mi alma gemela y yo formamos parte del dúo que protege la ciudad, ha sido así por milenios, así que no soy el indicado para responderte esa pregunta – le respondió el kwami.

\- No sé qué hacer, últimamente Marinette ha estado en mis pensamientos desde hace dos meses, ni siquiera sé por qué comencé a visitarla, todo iba bien hasta que ella defendió a Chat de Chloe, luego de eso no me pude detener y ahora la quiero ver a diario y... y...

\- Mira, no soy bueno en esto, los sentimientos humanos me confunden, pero si tienes sentimientos por Marinette has algo, Ladybug y tú nunca fueron nada así que no debes sentirte culpable – le dijo Plagg.

\- Es solo qué... Marinette odia a Adrien Agreste, ni siquiera puede terminar una oración sin salir corriendo de la habitación – dijo el rubio.

\- Habla con ella y arregla esto, así de simple, dile lo que sientes y quién eres y listo – le respondió el kwami.

\- No puedo, Ladybug me mataría.

\- Ella dijo que no pueden decirse quienes son entre ustedes, no dijo nada acerca de la chica de la que te estas enamorando – lo que Plagg le dijo tenía mucho sentido, además, que importaba si Ladybug se enojaba, le importaba que su princesa supiera quien es si quería que algo bueno pasara entre los dos.

\- Plagg, ¡Garras fuera! – gritó Adrien para luego transformarse en Chat Noir y salir por la ventana.

* * *

Marinette lloraba en un rincón de su habitación, la pesadilla había sido peor de lo que imagino, cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos solo podía ver a Chat en el piso desangrándose por salvarla.

\- Marinette, deja de llorar por favor, no te hará bien – dijo Tikki preocupada por su elegida.

\- No puedo, cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo morir en mis brazos – dijo Marinette.

\- Solo fue un sueño – dijo Tikki.

\- ¡No fue solo un sueño! ¿qué sucedería sí muere? Sería mi culpa, ¿y si no puedo decirle quién soy? – dijo mientras lloraba.

\- Mari, sabes que...

\- ¡¿QUÉ PASARÍA SÍ NO LE DIGO QUE LO AMO?! – gritó Marinette logrando callar a Tikki.

\- Mari, yo no sabía que lo amabas, ¿qué pasó con Adrien? – preguntó la kwami.

\- Adrien es mi amigo, y lo quiero mucho, pero yo no lo conozco y él no me conoce como Chat lo hace, Chat se preocupa por mí, ya sea Ladybug o Marinette, él me trata bien, se interesa por mí y yo ya no quiero engañarme negando mis sentimientos por él – dijo la chica llorando aún más.

Tikki no sabía que decir, la única razón por la que le dijo a Marinette que no le revelara su identidad a su compañero era porque la chica no lo amaba como él a ella y sin un vínculo fuerte como el de una pareja era más el riesgo de que sus identidades quedaran expuestas, pero ahora era diferente. Antes de que Tikki pudiera decirle que le dijera la verdad a Chat, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del balcón las distrajo haciendo que Tikki se escondiera inmediatamente.

Marinette se levantó del rincón para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla dejando entrar a un ruborizado Chat Noir, este solo le entrego una rosa de color rosado, Marinette sabía que él la trajo sabiendo que el rosa era su color favorito.

Chat tenía la sonrisa más grande que cualquiera haya visto jamás, ver a su princesa lo hacía muy feliz, hasta que vio como los ojos de Marinette se llenaban de lágrimas, pero antes de preguntarle lo que sucedía la chica lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en su pecho.

\- Princesa ¿qué pasa? - preguntó preocupado.

\- ¡Lo siento chaton! Yo...

\- Mari, dime que pasa, no me gusta verte así – Chat la miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes lleno de preocupación y cariño.

Marinette no pudo más, así que tomó el rostro de Chat y lo besó, el muchacho se paralizo ante el contacto de sus labios con el de la chica, nunca pensó que estaría besando a su princesa, pensó que ella lo sacaría a patadas una vez que le confesara sus sentimientos.

\- Mari, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó luego del beso.

\- Te amo Chat y lo siento por no habértelo dicho, es solo que estaba confundida con mis sentimientos hacia Adrien y mi identidad como Ladybug...

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó sorprendido el muchacho.

Tikki se dio un facepalm al escuchar lo que Marinette dijo, sabía que debió haber terminado de decir lo que debía decir y ahora su portadora estaba metida en problemas.

\- ¿Eres Ladybug? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Lo soy Chat, no quise decirte porque pensé que podría ser peligroso si alguno de los dos fuera controlado, pero después no quise hacerlo por temor de que te decepcionaras por descubrir que era yo – dijo la chica mirando el suelo completamente apenada.

\- Mari, mírame.

Marinette miro los ojos de Chat y vio que estos estaban llenos de cariño y... ¿amor? Luego sintió los labios del chicho de nuevo, sintió como él la abrazaba por la cintura para atraerla más hacia él, pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo y como el beso la dejaba sin aliento.

\- También te amo Mari, mi princesa, m'lady, te amo desde el día en el que nos quedamos enredados en tu yoyo, aunque creo que sería más romántico cuando te di mi sombrilla para que no te mojaras al final de las clases – dijo mientras la volvía a besar.

Marinette lo alejo inmediatamente mientras lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

\- ¿Adrien?

Al escuchar su nombre el rubio se quitó el anillo para deshacer su transformación, Marinette se tapó la boca con su mano para ahogar un grito para no despertar a sus padres.

\- Sorpresa – dijo el rubio – sé que no te sientes muy cómoda conmigo en clases, tal vez aun me odies por lo del chicle y bueno n-MPHF – Adrien fue interrumpido por el beso de Marinette, el impacto del contacto hizo que ambos cayeran en la cama de la chica, ambos seguían besándose con pasión, lo que causo que Adrien se diera cuenta de la vestimenta de la chica, o en este caso, la escasez de ella.

Marinette llevaba puesto una blusa de piyama ajustada de tirantes color blanco un dibujo de un cupcake con una sonrisa, además, llevaba puesto un short que dejaba sus piernas blancas al aire, era una noche de verano así que era normal andar vestida para combatir el calor.

\- ¡E-espera Mari! ¿no me odias? – preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¡Claro que no! Gato tonto, no me escuchaste cuando dije que estaba confundida por mis sentimientos hacia ti – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Así que ¿me quieres? – preguntó el rubio.

Marinette solo pudo asentir.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¡SÍ! – exclamó.

Adrien sonrió para luego intentar levantarse de la cama, lo que Marinette le impidió al agarrarlo del brazo y empujarlo de nuevo a la cama.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Adrien.

\- Quédate esta noche – le pidió Marinette.

Adrien se sonrojo hasta las orejas, no estaba listo para eso, es decir amaba a Marinette, pero esto era muy rápido. Marinette se dio cuenta de lo que Adrien pensaba al ver su reacción por lo que le tiro la almohada en la cara.

\- ¡Eso no! Quédate a dormir, ¡Solamente! Dormir – le dijo la chica.

\- Ahhhh puuurrrrincesa, ¿Qué hay de divertido en eso? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Plagg y Tikki veían la interacción de sus portadores desde lejos, sabían que ambos terminarían juntos como cada Chat Noir y Ladybug lo hacían, tal y como ellos lo hicieron hace milenios, por eso decidieron darles este momento, podían presentarse mañana.

* * *

Adrien se quedó a dormir con Marinette, ambos durmieron acurrucados en la cama, ambos muy cansados como para escuchar a la madre de la chica entrar en la mañana para despertar a su hija a desayunar. Para su sorpresa, fue recibida por la imagen de su hija con un chico, abrazados y durmiendo en la misma cama.

Esa mañana la pareja se despertó con el grito de Sabine Cheng y Adrien solo podía sudar del frio al escuchar los pasos de Tom Dupain subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hija. Adrien no pensó que moriría esa mañana, pero si eso significaba poder despertar al lado de Marinette pues entonces había valido la pena.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
